


Always My Good Boy

by crowleyhasfeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, My Two Dads - Freeform, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: When Claire gets in trouble at school for fighting, Dean knows he is in for it. Castiel hates solving issues with violence and Dean always tells their daughter that there is a time and a place for everything. Things don't exactly happen the way Dean feared, but what does happen was worth the lesson that needed to be taught.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 111





	Always My Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to NavajoLovesDestiel for his helpful prompts.

Dean looked nervously over at his husband while they sat, waiting for the principal to arrive. He’d hated being called to the principal’s office when he was a kid and that feeling did not seem to be any less nerve-wracking now that he was a full-grown adult. Only this time, it was not him who was in trouble, it was their daughter, Claire.

“So, she hit someone?” Dean asked Castiel to break the silence. His husband had barely spoken to him since they had arrived.

“That is what I am told,” Castiel answered, his voice completely monotone.

Dean knew he was going to take the blame for this. Castiel had always been about violence never being the answer for anything. He tried to instill that in Claire. But over the years, Dean had voiced his opinion on fighting. If someone hits you, you hit them back and you make it count. If someone is potentially going to cause you physical harm or you fear you are going to be hurt, you let them know you aren’t going to stand for it. Sometimes, letting someone know you are serious involves bringing your fists into the conversation. Castiel never agreed with this notion and had voiced his opinion about it numerous times to Dean over the years.

“Sorry to keep you gentlemen waiting,” a voice came in from behind them. “I had to take care of something in a classroom.”

“That is perfectly alright Mr. Shurley,” Castiel responded.

Of course, Castiel knew the principal’s name. Dean didn’t even know it. He was fairly certain that her teacher’s name was Mrs. Hanscum, but he couldn’t be completely certain, it was possible that was her teacher’s name last year or the year before. Castiel usually handled the school stuff for their daughter. Dean was great at being a father, he knew this about himself, but when it came to school or doctors appointments, he always got a little flustered. Luckily, for him, Castiel did great in those areas and had no problem picking up the slack. Dean stepped up in other ways. He fixed things around the house, took care of the yard, fixed their cars when they weren’t running properly, and fought away the monsters in the closet when Claire couldn’t sleep at night. They were both great but in different ways. But he still should have known the principal’s name.

“I hate to have had to call you both in for this,” Principal Shurley began talking, pulling Dean from his thoughts. “Claire is usually such a good kid, so this was a shock for all of us, as I am sure it is for you as well.”

“Yes, that it is,” Castiel agreed.

“Well,” Dean interrupted, not ready to agree that this was the tragedy they were making it sound like it was. “What exactly did she do?”

“Today after lunch on the playground,” Principal Shurley started to answer. “She pushed a boy off of the play structure. While he is okay, his parents did need to come and take him to the doctor, just to have him looked at.”

“Oh Dear,” Castiel gasped. “Are they going to press charges?”

“Press charges?” Dean questioned, suddenly even more nervous than before.

“No,” Principal Shurley quickly worked to reassure them. “We talked with them and they understand that the kids argued and since he was fine, they have decided to leave it be for now.”

“For now?” Dean asked.

“Yes,” Principal Shurley confirmed. “As long as nothing like this happens again.”

“Where is Claire?” Castiel asked.

“She is in class.”

That was not the answer that Dean had expected. He always had to sit outside of the office until his parents came to pick him up.

“We allowed for her to return to class,” Principal Shurley informed them. “We had a conversation about the day and normally, while I would have only called one of you down here, I felt that we needed to have a conversation about what Claire told me.”

“Told you?” Dean asked, suddenly taking over as the talkative parent. “What did she tell you?”

“When I asked Claire why she pushed the boy off the play structure,” Principal Shurley paused again as if trying to search for the right words to give them. “She said that she heard him tell another child that his parents said that … that gay men were disgusting in the eyes of the … the lord.”

“Oh,” Dean leaned back in his chair. “So, why are we here? Seems like the kid had it coming.”

“Dean,” Castiel growled at his husband. “Words are no excuse for violence.”

“While I agree with your husband here, Mr. Winchester, that violence is never the answer. I do understand why she did what she did.”

“Again,” Dean spoke, “I don’t understand why we are here then.”

“I just wanted to let you know what was going on,” Principal Shurley informed him. “I think maybe you both talking with Claire about how people are going to have opinions on gay relationships and maybe how you both deal with those situations. Maybe to avoid her becoming violent in the future.”

Dean laughed at this. Maybe sometimes violence was the answer. Maybe sometimes a fist to the face or being pushed off a play structure was exactly what some closed-minded individuals needed in order to learn that their hatred would not be tolerated.

“And again,” Principal Shurley spoke, “I understand why she did what she did. But keep in mind, this little boy is also nine years old. He learns from his parents, which I make no excuse for them. But that chance that he understood what he was actually talking about are slim.”

“We understand,” Castiel finally spoke.

Dean looked at his husband. Where the hell had he been during this conversation? Normally, he was Mr. Talkative, and let’s work this out. But since he had found out what was going on, he had sat silent, not helping Dean out in the slightest.

“We will talk with Claire,” Castiel let him know. “Thank you for letting us know what was going on. Would it be alright if we pulled her out for the rest of the day?”

“Yes,” Principal Shurley agreed. “There is so little left in the day, I do not see how that would be a problem.”

With that Principal Shurley called his secretary and had them call Claire down to the office with her stuff. They said their goodbyes as they waited for her arrival. Dean was still fuming. The conversation ended a lot sooner than he had expected and Castiel did not seem to be angry with how this was handle. Yes, the kid was just a kid, but Claire was not in the wrong here and Dean did not want to see her get punished because she felt that she needed to defend her feelings and her beliefs. Dean was certain Castiel and he were going to fight about how this was handled and he hated that. None of this was good.

“Hi Daddy,” Claire’s voice seemed small like she already knew she was in trouble. “Hi, Papa.”

“Hey, Blondie.” Dean smiled down at his daughter.

“You ready to go Bear?” Castiel asked her.

“Yeah,” she muttered under her breath.

“Thank you again for coming in,” the receptionist said with a forced smile.

“Yep,” Dean responded, not even bothering to look her direction.

The three of them walked slowly out to the car and got themselves in. Dean was unsure of what to say and hoped Castiel wouldn’t say anything either. They hadn’t had time to discuss how they were going to handle this and he didn’t want them to end up fighting in front of their daughter who had already been through enough for one day. If punishment was going to happen, it could wait a while longer. But all the same, the silence as they drove was killing him.

“So,” Castiel broke the silence, as he turned down a road that did not lead to their house. “What did you learn in school today?”

“We did a lot of math,” Claire answered.

“I loved math when I was in school,” Castiel responded in the usual chipper tone he used when talking with her.

“Really?” Dean laughed. “Mr. Holy Tax Accountant loved math in school? I never would have taken you for a numbers man.”

“Well, it’s true,” Castiel replied to his husband, turning slightly and giving Dean a playful smile.

The rest of the car ride continued on with their normal banter. While they took things seriously in their household, and currently had a serious matter on their hands, normally, things were light-hearted and fun. They tried to do their best with their daughter and when they originally agreed to adopt a child, they talked a lot about the traits they would like her to learn from them, what they felt was important. Dean felt that having a sense of humor and being able to let go and be silly was something people lacked and the world needed a little more of. Castiel agreed, adding in his desire to show her how to make learning fun and not just something boring you did in school. They spent a lot of family time going to museums, taking classes together, and watching documentaries, allowing her to discover what it truly was she loved. Both of those things were strong in their daughter now and even with this small hiccup, he knew that Claire was going to do great things with her life.

“Cas?” Dean turned to look at his husband when he pulled into the small ice cream shop they usually came to on Claire’s birthday … and Dean’s. But he would never admit that getting the ice cream was always his favorite part of the day. “What are you doing?”

“Well, this day has been hard for all of us,” Castiel answered as he parked in the spot right upfront. “I think that we all deserve a little pick me up. What do you say?”

“Yes,” Dean and Claire both said excitedly at the same time.

“You know,” Castiel whispered, leaning in so that Dean would know that he didn’t want Claire to listen in. “If I didn’t know better, I would say it was your DNA that created that girl in the backseat and not mine.”

“Nurture trumps nature my love.” Dean grinned harder than he had all day.

The three of them made their way into the ice cream parlor and spent the better part of thirty minutes debating over what they were going to get. Claire finally decided on the bubble gum, while Castiel went for his usual butter pecan, and feeling a little into it, Dean got the caramel apple pie. It had real apple pie chunks in it and Dean knew it was going to make his stomach hurt but hell, it’s not like they indulged like this often.

Once they got their ice cream and paid, they went out to the side patio to enjoy both their ice cream and amazing spring weather. It was still cool enough to not worry about their ice cream melting but not so cool that ice cream would seem like a bad idea to be eaten outside. Not that there was ever really a bad time to eat ice cream.

“Claire,” Castiel turned to their daughter, his dad tone in place. Dean’s heart sunk. He was going to do this over ice cream?

“Yeah?” She answered, oblivious to what was about to happen. She was much more interested in her ice cream.

“I wanted to talk about what happened at school today.”

“Cas,” Dean interrupted but Castiel held up is hand to stop him.

“I’m sorry, Papa.” Claire frowned and leaned her head down, looking anywhere but at her dads.

“There is nothing to be sorry for,” Castiel informed her, causing her to snap her head up in surprise and Dean’s as well. “You felt like your family was being attacked and you acted in the only way you felt you could. Your dad and I both understand this.”

“Really?” Dean and Claire once again spoke at the same time.

“Really,” Castiel agreed with a nod. “However, we need to maybe take some time to think of other ways for you to handle situations like this when they arise, and they will arise quite a bit in your life, unfortunately.”

“He said that you guys being together was against God.”

“I know sweetie,” Castiel’s voice dropped to a hushed tone. “There are a lot of people who think that two men should not be together in this world and they use things like God to make them right. But it isn’t right and we know better, don’t we?”

“Yes,” Claire agreed.

“So, while I am not angry about what you did. I would like it if we could find better ways than pushing people off of toys to express our anger. Do you think we can do that?”

“That seems like a fair agreement,” Claire answered.

“My DNA?” Dean asked Castiel, raising his eyebrow at his husband.

“Well, a little of me got in there as well.”

“Right,” Dean laughed.

And that was the end of the conversation for now. They knew they were going to have to sit down with her and work this all out. But she was supposed to spend the weekend with her grandma Mary and they were not going to take that away from her. They would work out what they wanted to say and on Sunday, before she had to go back to school again, the would work out a plan. They were great at working out plans.

_____

“I really wanna push that boy's parents off of a play structure,” Dean began to vent as they crawled into bed that evening.

“I agree,” Castiel informed his husband. “But violence is never the answer.”

“Violence can sometimes be the answer.”

“Dean,” Castiel raised his voice slightly, causing Dean’s body to tense up, but in all the right ways. “We have talked about this. Are we going to need to talk about it again?”

“Maybe,” Dean whispered, loud enough to be heard.

“Remove your clothes,” Castiel instructed.

Dean nodded, pulling blankets back so that he could remove his sweats and boxers, leaving him naked on their bed, while Castiel was still wearing his evening clothes.

“Aren’t you going to join me?”

“If I choose to,” Castiel answered. “But I am not the one with a lesson to learn this evening.”

Dean swallowed and nodded his head, his cock twitching at the tone of authority coming from his husband. Whenever Castiel was serious, his voice grew deeper and even in situations where they were truly having a fight, Dean couldn’t help but get hard hearing that sound could out of the man.

“I would like you to now roll over.” Castiel instructed again. It was not a suggestion or a request that Dean could refuse. Not that he would ever want to refuse.

Dean took a few deep breaths before rolling over, a slight moan escaping from him when his cock rubbed up against the sheets and pressed into the bed.

“Already moaning for me?” Castiel asked amused. “Maybe I won’t even touch you for this lesson.”

“No,” Dean nearly cried out. “Please touch me.”

“I suppose,” Castiel agreed. Dean could feel the bed shift as he spoke and soon Castiel was leaning over him, his mouth right at Dean’s ear, the hotness of his breath causing goosebumps to scatter across Dean’s arm. “Though, I would love to see if I could get you to cum, with nothing more than my voice. But I will save that for next time.”

“Uhhh.” Dean sighed out at his words. If anyone could get him to cum from sound alone, it would be his husband. He’d always joked with him when they first got together that he had the perfect voice to be a phone sex operator. Dean was glad he wasn’t though. That voice belonged to him and him alone. “Please baby.”

“Mmm,” Castiel hummed. “I love it when you beg. You are such a good boy. Are you my good boy, Dean?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?” Castiel asked.

“Yes,” Dean spoke again, trying to keep his breathing under control. “I am your good boy.”

“Then be a good boy and get onto your knees,” Castiel instructed further. “You can hold yourself up on your arms too if you like or lay against the pillow, but I want that ass in the air, understand.”

“Understood.”

Dean moved onto his arms and legs. He was sure his arms would not be able to hold him for long once Castiel got started, but he wanted to start off in this position. Plus, he knew that his husband loved it when it became so good Dean dropped to the bed.

“You are so beautiful,” Castiel praised him.

Castiel laid his hand in the middle of Dean’s back and stretched his fingers into the skin. The rest of his body formed goosebumps to match the ones that had been on his arm only moments ago. That was Castiel’s cue to move his hand. He rubbed softly along Dean’s back, feeling his muscles and all the dip and curves of his back before sliding his hand down and exploring the shape and feel of his hips. Only light brushes of his fingers and Dean was already a mess, moaning for more. He needed more. And Castiel gave it to him.

Castiel worked his hand along his hips, down his thighs, over his calves and back up between his legs, stopping before he touched Dean’s already leaking cock. Castiel was nice, but lessons could not be learned but simply giving someone what they wanted. They had to earn that. Dean had to earn it.

Another shift in the bed and a pop noise caused a burn to run through Dean’s body, his impatience eating away at him. Castiel had always been the one with all of the patience. And then there was cold, spread between his ass cheeks and pushing against the ring of muscles that Dean so badly wanted Castiel to breach, but he didn’t give it up that quickly. He moved his finger around, drawing lazy circles over and over until Dean was begging him for it.

“Like this?” Castiel asked as he slipped the first finger in, slowly letting his entire finger disappear inside of Dean.

“Yes,” Dean moaned, pushing back against him. “Please.”

“Do not move unless I tell you to move,” Castiel commanded. “Or else I will stop and go directly to bed, do you understand?”

“Understood.”

Castiel began to move his finger once Dean settled down and stopped moving against him. One finger working its way in and out of him. He was ready for a second one but Dean knew better than to ask. Castiel would give it to him when he was ready. Slowly but surely, one finger became two and two became three, until Castiel had four fingers inside of him, pushing and pulling and turning. Dean was ready. He was so very ready.

“Please,” Dean begged.

“No,” Castiel answered. “I don’t think I will. Not yet.”

So the fingers continued, slowly working their way in and out of him, driving him almost to the edge but it wasn’t enough. Dean was leaking all over the sheet beneath him and knew that if he looked down it would be nothing more than a puddle. It was too much, he needed to cum, he had to, his body was screaming for it.

“Cas,” Dean cried out as Castiel’s fingers stroked over his prostate, causing Dean’s arms to give out and his head to land against the pillow.

Castiel growled and Dean knew that he had succeeded. Castiel would not be able to resist Dean any longer, knowing that he had gotten from him just what he had set out to receive.

“Such a good boy,” Castiel purred as he pulled his fingers from Dean. “Say it.”

“I’m such a good … “ Dean’s words were cut off by his husband pushing his cock into him.

“Such a what?” Castiel asked, as he took a few pushes and pulls to fully bottom out inside of Dean. “I couldn’t hear you.”

“I am such a good boy,” Dean choked out.

“Yes you are,” Castiel agreed.

Castiel started slow and Dean was nearly in tears. He needed to cum but Castiel was going to draw this out. Whatever lesson he was supposed to learn had not been taught yet, though, for the life of him, he couldn’t remember what that lesson was.

“How,” Castiel spoke the words slowly, as he pulled all the way out and then slowly pushed the entire length of his cock back into Dean, “do we … handle our anger?”

“With words,” Dean answered quickly.

“Do we …” Castiel pulls out so slow Dean feels like he isn’t even moving, “ever hit someone?”

“Never,” Dean answered, his hands reaching down. He needed to cum, this was too much. But Castiel slammed into him before leaning down and pushing Dean’s hand away from his cock.

“What do we never do, Dean?” Castiel asked, stilling with his entire cock buried inside of Dean.

“We never hit.” Dean cried out.

“What do we never do?”

“We … never … hit.”

“Such a good boy,” Castiel spoke, reaching up and running his hand through Dean’s hair. “Always my good boy.”

“Always your good boy,” Dean repeated without having to be told.

With that, Castiel pulled all of the way out of Dean and slammed back into him. His pace went from agonizingly slow to a speed and forcefulness that would have thrown Dean from the bed if he wasn’t holding on. And he was cumming. Dean’s entire body tightened up as he came hard without even having to reach down and stroke it out of his cock. All he needed was Castiel and knowing that he had given him exactly what he wanted. Dean had come undone. He was sure he was screaming but everything was a blur and his heart was pounding so hard he felt it was going to break through his rib cage.

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel cried out only moment’s later, his thrusts becoming erratic. He continued to fuck Dean for a few seconds before pushing all the way into him and stilling himself, reaching down and holding onto Dean’s hips with enough strength to potentially leave bruises. Dean wouldn’t know until morning.

They stayed together for a while before Castiel finally pulled out and dropped down onto the bed beside his husband. Dean’s ass remained in the air. He didn’t have enough energy or strength left in his to move.

“You always learn so well,” Castiel leaned over and whispered into Dean’s ear before kissing at the skin behind it. “My best student.”

“I’m such a good boy,” Dean mumbled out against the pillow.

“Always my good boy.”


End file.
